A Culpa, A Redenção, A Morte
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nada era pior que descobrir que tudo em que acreditava talvez não valesse à pena. Por que morrera? Por que voltara para morrer de novo? OneShot, Shura de Capricórnio. Fanfic classificada em segundo lugar no torneio de fics do Fórum CDZ.


**A culpa, a redenção, a morte**

**(Fanfic de ShiryuForever94)**

**One Shot**

**Disclaimer: Todos os direitos pertencem a Masami Kurumada.**

(Fanfic classificada em segundo lugar no Torneio de Fics do Fórum CDZ)**  
**

Sentimento de culpa.

Muita culpa.

De tudo que já fizera e do que agora ainda fazia.

Tinha que dar um jeito de honrar seu nome, de honrar sua armadura.

Decidiu-se em frações de segundo quando finalmente compreendeu a enormidade do crime que quase cometera contra Atena e também da inutilidade de sua raiva dos cavaleiros de bronze.

Se ia morrer mesmo, ainda havia tempo para salvar uma vida, uma alma, já que a sua alma, pensava tristemente, padecia de tanta culpa que seria difícil ser salva.

- "Sobreviva..."

Sussurrou para Shiryu enquanto passava sua armadura dourada para ele e num último impulso o devolvia para a terra. Não precisavam morrer os dois. Já houvera mortes demais, enganos demais.

Shura era orgulhoso de ser o mais leal à Atena.

Seu orgulho mostrou-se sem valor.

Fora um tolo.

Agira como um covarde ao atacar Aiolos.

Hora de encarar seus demônios, seu destino.

Ir ao encontro do infinito.

Morrer.

As trevas dominaram seus pensamentos e nada mais viu. Talvez tivesse paz.

Só que não durou. Nem um pouco.

Pareceu tão cedo quando se viu com olhos abertos e ar perdido. Olhou para um lado.

- "Camus?"

O que estavam fazendo todos naquele lugar tão estranho, vestindo espécies de camisolões. O traje normal de enterro e... Não tinha morrido?

- "Saga?"

Arregalou os olhos ao ver...

- "Shion? O que diabos está havendo aqui?"

O que Shura conseguiu entender, logo ao acordar, era que estavam vivos, porém não vivos. Se é que isso era algum entendimento.

A voz de Hades soou. Não que Shura soubesse que era ele pela voz, num primeiro momento, mas logo descobriria o que era que o Deus dos Mortos queria com ele. Ou melhor, com eles.

Ficou frustrado, zangado e deprimido, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Para isso havia morrido? Para ter um trabalho daqueles a fazer? Pensou seriamente em recusar, mas Shion os reuniu, todos eles que haviam sido "acordados" e fizeram um pacto.

De poderoso guerreiro em defesa de Atena tornara-se um espectro. Uma marionete a prestar honras a um Imperador que era inimigo de quem jurara por toda sua vida proteger.

- "Parece que teremos alguma chance de nos redimir, Shura." A voz de Saga soou calma e tão pacífica que o capricorniano ficou em dúvida sobre se era ele mesmo.

- "Redenção? Seremos chamados de traidores, seremos o pior tipo de gente que possa existir e você pensa em se redimir? Eu riria se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora." Shura estava amargo, tenso e nada contente.

- "Tenha um pouco mais de controle. Somos a elite do Santuário." Camus disse em voz pausada, uma gélida determinação na postura e olhar. - "Cumpriremos nossa parte."

- "Elite? Fomos, você quer dizer." Capricórnio não estava, decididamente, nada feliz.

- "Não temos tempo para discussões pueris. Vamos embora." Saga assumiu a liderança do trio e seguiram para o Santuário. - "Vamos agir depois que Máscara da Morte e Afrodite tiverem se livrado de Mu."

- "Se eles se livrarem de Mu, você quer dizer." O espanhol ainda sentia o peso e a dor da súrplice escura. Não era um traje nada agradável. Cheirava a morte e desolação. Passava-lhe a impressão de um profundo e inexpugnável estado de alma apodrecida pela dor e humilhação.

- "Observemos e, se tudo correr como pretendemos, logo teremos nosso descanso." Saga não podia ser mais claro em suas palavras. Estavam sendo monitorados por Hades o tempo todo. O plano de Shion teria que dar certo.

- "Mataremos Atena para podermos descansar em paz? É um tanto irônico." O espanhol calou-se quando se aproximaram do Santuário. Aguardaram por momentos que pareciam infindos e foram forçados a se revelar para prosseguir com seu trabalho.

Momento após momento, a noção de Shura acerca da justiça foi-se firmando em sua mente. Era uma justiça talvez poética, talvez cínica, mas haveria justiça, afinal de contas.

A subida pelas doze casas foi o martírio particular de Shura. A cada provação e dor, a cada temor, fortalecia em seu coração de cavaleiro a certeza de que estava expiando todas as suas culpas. Era muito sofrimento em tão pouco tempo, mas o alívio de sentir que tudo estava indo conforme deveria ser o deixava estranhamente pacífico.

Apenas na luta contra Shaka seu controle prussiano abandonou-o. Era horror demais. Pensou em desistir. Temeu por sua força restante para prosseguir com aquilo.

Só que Shura era um homem e tanto, bem como seus companheiros. E jamais desistiria, não antes de expiar toda sua culpa.

Embate após embate, dor após dor, até serem praticamente soterrados pela colisão das exclamações de Atena, os três desgarrados em súrplices tão escuras quanto seus semblantes magoados, seguiram.

Shura assistiu, paralisado de horror, seu pior pesadelo ser tornado real pela adaga que Saga empunhou uma vez mais.

Um mar de memórias dolorosas e causticantes fustigou Shura de Capricórnio. A acusação contra Aiolos, as ordens do Grande Mestre que então era Saga, a morte de Aiolos...

Sentiu ganas de urrar em profunda comiseração, mas não podia. Chorou suas lágrimas em silêncio pela morte de sua deusa e então, seguiu Saga, acompanhado de Camus, até sua última cartada.

Não durou muito o engodo e Pandora forçou-os até o último movimento. A espada sagrada de Shura tão próxima ao pescoço daquela mulher diabólica.

Só que...

O tempo havia acabado.

Shura de Capricórnio nada podia fazer quando uma fraqueza indizível invadiu-o. A parca vida que Hades lhes dera, esvaindo-se pouco a pouco.

O capricorniano ouviu os ossos de Camus se partindo, ouviu o escárnio de Zelos de Sapo. Estranhamente, não tinha medo algum, receio algum, estava em paz. Cumprira o que jurara. Fizera o que se propusera fazer.

Um último olhar de relance. Cavaleiros de Bronze, a esperança ainda não havia fenecido.

A sensação de um corpo que se desfazia em partículas de cosmo e o possuidor da lendária Excalibur finalmente teve alguma paz.

Será que sentimentos também morriam? Pois sua alma bradava de satisfação, o geminiano acertara num ponto.

Redenção.

* * *

Nota: Eu sempre adorei o Shura. É um dos meus dourados favoritos. Eu o acho honrado, tenaz e forte. Simplesmente o adoro. Espero que tenham apreciado e, se acharem que mereço, deixem reviews.


End file.
